You
by Shiro Ryu Izanami
Summary: Ada alasan mengapa anggota EXO selalu shooting bersama Kang Daniel. Namun yang paling penting dalam cerita ini ada salah seorang personil EXO mempunyai kenangan bersama Daniel. Siapakah dia? Ini cuma fiksi bukan kenyataan XD Warning! SubDaniel, UkeDaniel, Yaoi, Pair! XXXxDaniel, EXOxDaniel
1. Prolog

**You by Shiro Ryu Izanami**

 **Anggota EXO, Wanna One, Produce 101 season 2, para aktor, penyanyi yang tercantum orang-orangnya bukan punya Ryu**

 **Pair:XXXxDaniel, EXOxDaniel**

 **Warning! Yaoi, Sho-ai, UkeDaniel, SubDaniel.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **Happy Reading Minna _**

"Ada apa?"

Suho hanya mengangkat bahu karena memang dia tidak tahu mengapa manajer menyuruh mereka berkumpul di agensi padahal tidak ada jadwal untuk hari ini.

Chen menggerutu, "Padahalkan aku ingin tidur lebih lama"

"Kalau aku ingin berolah raga" Lay menimpali.

"Katanya ada yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Sajangnim" Baekhyun berucap lirih. Matanya sibuk memandangi ponsel.

"Tahu dari siapa hyung?" Sehun yang sedang mengunyah permen karet menyahut ringan.

Menunjukkan ponsel pada Sehun, yang segera di baca si maknae mengenai isi pesan yang ternyata dari manajer.

"Hah?! Ini bukan candaan kan?" Seruan Sehun yang terkejut, membuat member lain penasaran.

Chanyeol buru-buru menelan cemilannya. Ia segera mengambil handphone Baekhyun.

Sebelum membacanya ia berkomentar, "Apa sih yang membuatmu bisa begitu he-" kata terakhir terputus setelah melihat apa yang tertulis.

"-boh?"

Karena reaksi Sehun juga Chanyeol yang aneh membuat yang lainnya segera berebut untuk melihatnya bersama-sama.

Mungkin Reaksinya berbeda-beda. Ada yang ternganga, diam membisu, mata melebar dan lainnya. Tapi satu hal yang pasti. Ekspresi tersebut memiliki arti yang sama.

Ketidak percayaan.

Mereka saling berpandangan dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya. Suho memejamkan mata lalu mendesah lelah.

"Kali ini apa yang direncanakannya?"

* * *

Kini anggota EXO sedang di dalam sebuah ruangan mewah di lantai paling atas dalam agensinya. Mereka duduk di sofa. Semuanya masih membisu.

Ceo dari S.M Ent. Melihat wajah satu persatu personil bawahannya dari tempat duduk sofa tunggal.

"Dari ekspresi terlihat kalian pasti sudah tahu apa yang akan di bahas"

Semuanya hanya diam mendengarkan.

Orang itu tersenyum, "Benar adanya kalau saya menginginkan anggota baru di grup idol EXO"

Sehun, Chanyeol, Baekhyun menahan nafas. Kai, Suho, Lay, Chen, memperlihatkan raut tegang. Sedangkan Xiumin serta Dio menampilkan raut dingin.

"Mendengar hal ini apa kalian ada yang ingin menyampaikan sesuatu? Atau protes?"

"Maaf Sajangnim" Suho membuka suara. Yang dipersilahkan oleh Ceo.

"Kalau boleh tahu mengapa kita harus menambahkan personel baru?"

Sebelum menjawab, Ceo menganggukkan kepala. Tangannya mengambil cangkir teh meneguknya perlahan.

"Ini karena nama kalian mulai meredup"

Semua terkesiap. Chanyeol bisa melihat bagaimana Dio mengepalkan tangan juga Suho yang menggertakkan gigi. Tapi ia tahu mereka semua menahan emosi.

Laki-laki tua tersebut melanjutkan. "Kalian bisa dikalahkan dengan begitu saja oleh Bangtan Sonyoundan saya paham karena mereka memiliki keunikan dan power tersendiri. Tapi ketika Wanna One muncul dan mereka mendapat begitu banyak piala dalam beberapa bulan-"

Sang Ceo menatap member satu persatu. "-ini membuatku khawatir"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir sambil menunduk. Jantungnya berdetak hebat.

Kali ini Kai yang bersuara. "Bukankah Wanna One hanya memiliki kontrak satu setengah tahun?"

"Justru karena itulah saya membiarkan boyband rookie itu bersinar sampai waktunya. Ketika mereka bubar-"

Menatap tajam pada Suho. "-kalianlah yang harus mendapat posisi mereka saat ini dengan penambahan salah satu personil dari Wanna One"

Dio hampir saja maju untuk meledak marah jika Suho yang disisinya

tidak mencengkeram tangannya kuat.

"Tenangkan dirimu" Suho berbisik pelan. Dio mendengus, ingin segera keluar dari ruangan sialan ini.

Chanyeol berdehem, "Tapi bukankah mereka juga masih terikat kontrak dengan agensi sendiri? Saya kira melihat kepopuleran masing-masing member agensi yang menaunginya tidak akan membiarkan mereka lepas begitu saja"

Semua mengangguk menyetujui pendapat Chanyeol. Sang atasan hanya menyeringai.

"Tentu saja saya memanggil kalian bukan hanya untuk pengumuman resmi personil baru saja kan?" pertanyaan retorik bernada sing a song membuat yang mendengar tergidik.

"Masalah agensi sebenarnya itu tergantung dengan sang idol sendiri" Suara dentingan cangkir dengan piring menggema dalam ruangan.

"Kalian pasti ingat dengan insiden keluarnya tiga member EXO M kan?"

Kali ini Xiumin mengatur pernafasan agar tetap terkontrol.

"Dekati dia secara perlahan. Buat relasi pertemanan agar dia nyaman dengan kalian"

Kembali meneguk teh yang mulai mendingin. "Setelah akrab bujuk dia. Ini akan mudah karena dia sendiri sudah menjadi penggemar kalian juga seseorang yang mudah dipengaruhi"

Hening menghinggapi.

Mereka memikirkan siapa orang bernasib malang yang menjadi buruan sang pemilik agensi tempat EXO dibesarkan namanya.

Karena tidak ada yang merespons, Ceo terkekeh.

"Dia adalah sang center-"

Seringainya makin melebar saat menyebutkan satu nama.

"-Kang Daniel"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tidak ada yang menyadari ada seorang tertegun ketika nama tersebut terlantun di pendengarannya_.

TBC

 **A/n: Haaaah aku baru-baru ini ngefans sama Daniel juga Wanna One. Banyak author yang masangin para idol dengan grupnya. Jarang yang masangin dengan grup idol lain, dan aku termasuk yang jarang. Wkwkw.**

 **Gara-gara nonton It's Dangerous Outside the Blanket sama Master Key.**

 **Dimana ada salah satu personil EXO jadi bintang tamu kaya Xiumin di It's Dangerous Outside the Blanket, Baekhyun sama Chanyeol di Master Key. Ketemu sama Daniel yang notabene fans berat dari EXO.**

 **Keliatan aura bling-bling nya kalau Daniel lagi natap mereka dan ini menjadi pemicu munculnya ide khe khe khe**

 **Btw ini udah publish di wattpad hehe.**

 **Tolong review ya supaya aku semangat buat lanjutnya.**

 **Thanks for Reading.**

 **Ryu**


	2. Chapter 1

**You by Shiro Ryu Izanami**

 **Anggota EXO, Wanna One, Produce 101 season 2, para aktor, penyanyi yang tercantum orang-orangnya bukan punya Ryu**

 **Pair:XXXxDaniel, EXOxDaniel**

 **Warning! Yaoi, Sho-ai, UkeDaniel, SubDaniel. Spoiler episode dua dari It's Dangerous Outside The Blanket**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **Happy Reading Minna ^_^**

"Jinja?!"

Pekikan riang terdengar sepenjuru dorm. Orang-orang di dalamnya segera berhenti dari kegiatan masing-masing untuk melihat kearah sang sumber suara.

Daniel yang membuat menjadi pusat perhatian tidak sadar. Tangannya memegang ponsel di telinga.

Kata-kata seperti "Iya aku terima", "Tidak apa-apa kok hyung", juga "Makasih hyung sudah menanyakan terlebih dulu" membuat semua member Wanna One yang kebetulan sedang berada di ruang tamu semua menatap satu sama lain. Lalu duduk di sofa bersama-sama.

Setelah percakapan selesai. Segera Woojin bertanya cepat, "Sesuatu membuatmu senang hyung?"

Daniel menatap Woojin sebelum mengangguk dengan tawa eye smilenya muncul begitu cantik. "Iya" jawabnya lalu tiba-tiba berdiri sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya kemudian menggoyangkan pinggul kanan kiri. Membuat semua anggota penasaran.

Gaya Daniel yang seperti ini sudah dikenali kalau ia sedang bergembira. Maka Jisung tak menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Apa yang membuatmu bisa se ceria ini Niel?"

Di ikuti dengan anggukan sembilan orang lainnya. Daniel menatap mata teman grupnya satu persatu. Kemudian mendekatkan wajah yang membuat mereka pun ikut mendekat.

"Aku shooting variety show bersama salah satu anggota idol"

Jihoon merasa ia bisa menebak grup apa yang akan menjadi partner kerja Daniel. Tapi itu kan hanya prasangka siapa tahu salah.

"Grup apa?" Minhyun menatap penasaran.

"Grup nya adalah-"

Guanlin mengangkat alis, merasa hyungnya sedikit dramatis karena bertele-tele. Woojin mengatupkan mulut, Seungwoo menatap intens juga ekpresi beragam lainnya.

"EXO dan itu Xiumin"

Semua ternganga sambil memundurkan tubuh ke posisi semula setelah mendengar bisikan Daniel. Saling melirik lalu kembali menatap Daniel yang menampilkan senyum menawannya.

"Aaah aku iri padamu" Jisung lah yang pertama membuka suara. Matanya sudah menunjukkan betapa ia merasa Daniel beruntung sekali.

Daehwi masih ternganga. Menatap tak percaya sang hyung yang selalu mengumbar senyuman.

"Kau tak berbohongkan?" Seungwoo menaikkan nada sedikit, mulutnya juga masih membuka membulat.

Yang di tanya menggelengkan kepala cepat lalu tersenyum lagi, membuat Sungwon berkomentar sewot. "Lihat senyumnya. Aigoo seperti anak kecil yang dapat es krim saja"

Daniel tidak tersinggung malah tertawa menanggapinya. Tapi ia langsung teringat, "Kau juga punya teman yang aku idolakan kan?"

"Itu Kai. Aku ngefansnya sama anggota EXO yang lain" yang dibalas seruan heboh semua.

Melihat Daniel terus nyengir menunjukkan gigi kelinci yang lucu, hanya membuat Minhyun tersenyum juga lalu mengacak rambut Daniel. "Selamat"

Guanlin kembali menunjukkan ekpresi datar menganggukkan kepala "Yeah terlihat sekali sekarang kau memang populer hyung"

Ekpresi Jihoon memang awalnya terkejut tapi sudah seperti biasa lagi. Karena sesungguhnya dia sudah mempunya firasat seperti itu.

Jihoon memberikan senyum imutnya "Hmm kau beruntung sekali hyung"

"Jangan lupa minta tanda tangannya untuk kami hyung" Woojin menatap tajam dibarengi dengan anggukan setuju Jaehwan juga Jinyoung.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan melewatkan itu"

"Aah hyung, mengapa kau beruntung sekali sih?" Daehwi akhirnya angkat suara mendelik sebal pada Daniel.

Daniel mengangkat bahu. Lalu ide muncul begitu saja.

"Bagaimana kalau aku minta agar Wanna One juga ikut main di situ pada manajer?"

"JANGAN!" Bersuara kompak. Ya kan ini udah keliatan banget buat Daniel kenapa malah ngajak anggota lain? Kecuali kalau memang ada tawaran dari sana untuk Wanna One.

Mengangkat alis heran, Daniel memiringkan kepala. "Kenapa tidak? Kita kan sama-sama fans EXO. Kok kalian menolak?"

Jihoon yang menjawab. "Itu khusus untukmu Niel-hyung. Karena program ini ditunjukkan bagi orang-orang yang suka diam di rumah saat liburan"

Semua menatap dengan tatapan 'Darimana kau tahu?' pada Jihoon yang dijawab,

"Dari minggu kemarin sudah viral di medsos juga internet mengenai ini karena manajer membahasnya bersamaku. Coba aja cek nama programnya It's Dangerous Outside the Blanket"

Woojin dengan sigap mengambil smartphone yang tadi di pegang Daniel. Lalu menulis topik dalam pencarian. Anggota lainnya merapat untuk melihat. Termasuk Daniel sendiri yang memang tidak tahu apa-apa.

 **Rencananya Kang Daniel-Wanna One diikut sertakan bersama Xiumin-EXO dalam program dimana anak rumahan berkumpul menjadi satu dalam sebuah rumah untuk menjalani liburan bersama. Akankah acara ini berhasil?**

"Wooaah" Semua berseru.

"Sepertinya ini akan seru" Minhyun bergumam. Tangannya menopang dagu.

Jinyoung mengangguk "Benar. Menarik sekali"

"Ada dua penyanyi juga aktor selain Xiumin yang akan satu rumah denganmu" Sungwon bergumam sambil melirik Daniel.

"Aku tidak mengetahui yang aktor itu siapa" Ucapnya pelan saat melihat nama-nama yang akan ikut shooting bersamanya.

Jisung memutar mata, "Yang kau tahu kan cuma para idol, penyanyi serta dancer terkenal"

Membuat Daniel menggaruk kepala sambil menunjukkan cengiran. Membenarkan pernyataan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua mata tertuju pada laki-laki keturunan cina yang sedang mempersiapkan baju untuk acara shooting nanti pagi saat sudah menyelesaikan jadwal pembuatan MV hari ini. Karena merasa terintimidasi Xiumin angkat bicara.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seakan seorang penjahat eoh?" Mendelik sebal pada delapan pasang mata yang ingin di colok karena melecehkan harga dirinya.

Baekhyun bersuara, "Kau harus ramah padanya Umin-hyung. Meskipun kita tidak menyetujui rencana ini, kalau kau menunjukkan ketidaksukaanmu ku rasa akan melukai hatinya"

"Betul. Karena setelah mencari tahu, Wanna One memang penggemar kita. Tapi yang paling tergila-gila ya Kang Daniel" Chanyeol menimpali.

Yang lainnya mengangguk membenarkan. Xiumin mendengus sebal.

"Lihat saja nanti"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Daniel terus mengunyah agar-agar sambil membaca komik. Matanya melirik kearah jam dinding. Pukul 4.37 tapi belum ada tanda-tanda teman sekamarnya akan datang.

"Kira-kira siapa ya yang menjadi teman sekamar ku?" Ucapnya menggumam pada diri sendiri. Membalikkan halaman komik yang dibaca.

Saat ini shooting, sama seperti acara Roommate yang tidak menggunakan naskah. It's Dangerous Outside the Blanket pun tidak memakai naskah bedanya jangka waktu acara ini hanya seminggu full tanpa syuting acara lain karena mereka disuruh liburan bersama lima orang lainnya yang tidak akrab.

Ya Daniel tidak merasa tenang ketika tahu dia akan berbagi kamar dengan orang lain. Ia tak diberi tahu oleh staff mengenai ini, sejujurnya karena salah satu idolanya Xiumin belum datang membuatnya berspekulasi. Membuatnya gugup jika benar adanya sekamar dengan salah satu anggota EXO atau kecewa jika ternyata malah orang lain yang tidak ia kenal.

Kepalanya menoleh pada kamera.

"Kau bisa memberi tahu siapa orang yang akan tidur di sana?" sambil menunjuk matras yang tersedia di samping kanan. Namun yang di dapat hanya keheningan. Membuatnya menghela nafas.

 **"Daniel-ssi"**

Suara mikrofon yang terdengar dari penjuru langit kamar membuatnya mendongak.

"Nde?" Apakah pertanyaannya barusan akan di jawab?

 **"Kau harus istirahat. Besok ada kegiatan shooting yang memakan waktu lama"**

Daniel terdiam. Sebenarnya sudah beberapa kali tadi diingatkan untuk tidur. Namun Daniel terus memberikan alasan. Ia menggigiti bibirnya, bingung harus menjawab apa. "Aku...aku belum mengantuk PD-nim"

Bohong. Matanya sudah lima watt untuk bertahan, tapi ia memaksakan diri. Siapa tahu yang sekamarnya memang Xiumin. Jika benar, ia ingin menyambutnya dengan pantas. Daniel merasa firasatnya tidak salah.

 **"Pukul enam kau tidak tidur maka kami terpaksa membatalkan kontrak"**

Ternganga karena tidak menyangka akan mendapat ancaman yang mengerikan maka Daniel mengangguk lesu.

"Iya"

Karena sudah satu jam berlalu, juga tidak ada tanda-tanda seseorang akan masuk maka Daniel memilih untuk menutup komiknya. Pun memakai pelindung gigi, saat ini ia ingin mengunyah agar-agar sampai bisa ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu begitu saja. Kegiatan hari ini begitu menyenangkan walau Daniel berusaha sekuat mungkin agar tidak tertidur.

Seharusnya seorang narcolepsi seperti dirinya banyak beristirahat karena jika kelelahan maka ia bisa tertidur dimana dan kapan saja.

Hal itu terbukti dirinya memang tidur beberapa menit saat sesi penjelasan akhir pembuatan lilin aroma.

Walau bilang pada staff acara ini saat sesi wawancara ia tidur hanya satu jam, itu tidur terlamanya saat sibuk debut begini. Ia sebenarnya sering jatuh tertidur walau hanya beberapa menit di berbagai tempat.

Dan ini salah satu kekhawatiran manajer juga staff YMC selain kerakusannya akan makanan. (Jihoon suka makan rakus karena dia pernah marah ketika dilarang oleh manajer maka Daniel yang harus mengalah)

Takut imej nya menjadi jelek. Kadang hal ini malah membebani pikirannya. Untungnya dalam memakan agar-agar dia di perbolehkan, bukan imej suka makan tetapi suka ngemil. Seperti itu pun dia merasa lega.

Meskipun terlalu awal dari biasanya, kini Daniel memilih tidur. Kekhawatiran juga rasa penasarannya masih ada sehingga tidurnya tidak terlalu lelap.

Maka ketika derit pintu bersuara kecil sekali ia sedikit terusik. Namun saat ada langkah kaki pelan, tubuh serta alam bawah sadarnya seakan mengingatkan tentang apa yang membuatnya kalut, langsung saja Daniel tersentak bangun menoleh kearah pintu.

Membuat yang memasuki kamar pun ikut terkaget.

Keduanya membeku seketika.

'Tampan'

Daniel membatin dalam hati.

"Anyounghaseo"

Mendengar suara orang tersebut refleks ia bangkit duduk membungkuk untuk membalas. "Anyoung"

Otaknya masih lola untuk menyadari situasi. Ia seperti mengenali siapa sosok menawan tersebut.

Sambil menggaruk leher butuh tiga detik tahu bahwa di depannya adalah Xiumin.

"Ha!" Matanya sedikit membesar.

"Anyounghaseo. Anyounghaseo" Sambil menegakkan badan membungkuk bersimpuh.

Membuat Xiumin kaget ia kira Daniel akan langsung tidur lagi melihat mukanya yang amat sangat mengantuk. Sepertinya teman sekamarnya ini baru menyadari siapa dia. Bukannya ge-er tapi memang Daniel fans beratnya EXO kan?

"Ah! Cha cha kembalilah tidur" Ucapnya panik sambil berjalan untuk menyimpan tas, namun Daniel terus mengucapkan halo dengan lebih sopan.

Melihat Daniel menatapnya ia tersenyum canggung. "Hai senang bertemu denganmu"

Kembali Daniel mengucapkan halo, lalu berdiri untuk membungkuk.

"Daniel imnida"

"Nde"

Mengusap wajah kusutnya Daniel berbicara sambil melempar tablet untuk melihat jam berapa kearah kasur, "Ah aku baru saja tidur"

"Kamu bisa kembali tidur" Xiumin berucap sambil menggerakkan kedua tangan mengarah ke kasur yang ditempati orang di depannya.

"Maaf membangunkanmu"

Daniel mengikuti arahan Xiumin namun tak ada niat untuk tidur kembali.

Bertepatan dengan itu Xiumin melangkah untuk menuju wastafel. Saat melewati Daniel dan saling menatap ia tertawa canggung yang dibalas serupa oleh namja yang lebih muda.

"Lagi pula aku memang akan bangun. Tidak apa-apa" Membalas perkataan maaf nya sang idol dari grup favoritnya.

Waktu berjalan lambat. Sambil memakan agar-agar ia mendengar Xiumin terus bergumam sendiri. Tahu situasinya canggung Daniel masih belum bisa memulihkan otaknya menjadi segar. Maka ia berdiam diri.

Pada saat Xiumin memegang handphone dengan menghadapnya, Daniel berbaring menatap seksama wajah tersebut. Membuat yang ditatap mendongak kearahnya.

"Kau jauh lebih baik jika dilihat secara langsung" Ucapnya sambil mendudukkan diri.

Xiumin agak tersipu, "Yaampun hentikan. Aku malu"

Sekarang dia tahu mengapa begitu banyak yang memuja Kang Daniel. Suaranya tadi saat memuji terdengar sangat tulus penuh dengan kejujuran.

Orang seperti ini mana mungkin membuatnya ingin berkelahi kan?

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Sebelumnya aku mau nulis sesuatu yang gak ada hubungannya sama cerita ini.**

 **Kenapa baru sadar JR ngomongnya lucu kayak anak kecil? Diakhir suaranya dia suka memakai kata 'yo' dengan lengkingan diakhir apalagi saat di terkejut.**

 **Kalau Daniel mungkin dari senyum, sifat, gerak tubuh yang polosnya begitu memikat.**

 **Tapi JR itu ngomongnya loh, kadang suka terbata juga nada suaranya kalau ngomong memggemaskan sekali.**

 **Lalu waktu master key episode terakhir waktu mancing ikan trout menjelaskan bagaimana cara memancing yang benar ke salah satu pemain kyaaaa! Astaga pingin cubit pipinya. Soalnya dia lebih mirip anak kecil lagi ngejelasin sesuatu secara detail pada orang dewasa. Uuuh lucu sekali.**

 **Hehe maaf ini cuma racauan fangirl yang tergila-gila dengan banyaknya uke menggemaskan di produce 101.**

 **Thanks for Reading, Review, Fav and Follow ^_^**

 **Ryuu**


	3. Chapter 2

**Warning! Penuh spoiler juga penambahan adegan dalam acara yang di tayangkan aslinya.**

"Ah seharusnya aku mebawa sepasang roti saja tidak dua" Ucapnya pelan. Xiumin mengerutkan kening. Apa Daniel berbicara pada dirinya sendiri?

Saat ini Xiumin memperhatikan dengan seksama. Bagaimana Daniel sedang sibuk memasak karena lapar, ia juga memperhatikan struktur wajah namja tersebut.

Bisa dibilang bahwa memang Daniel ini tampan. Namun jika di bandingkan dengan anggota Wanna One lainnya, Hwang Minhyun lah yang menurut Xiumin pemenangnya.

"Hyung lapar? Nanti aku masakkan jika kamu mau makan"

Daniel berucap sambil tangannya membalikkan telur di penggorengan. Membuatnya terbangun dari lamunan.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin menemanimu makan saja"

"Ah baiklah" Daniel melirik ke sampingnya memberikan senyuman.

Nah mungkin ini yang menjadi daya tariknya. Xiumin melihat gigi kelinci tersebut muncul begitu manis, disertai dengan mata eye smile yang menawan. Wanita manapun pasti menyukainya.

Aura wajahnya pun mengatakan bahwa Daniel merupakan orang yang penuh kasih sayang, atau lebih tepatnya lugu.

Mirip seperti Chanyeol dahulu.

Bahkan mungkin lebih transparan dibandingkan dengan namja jangkung membernya itu.

Memikirkannya membuat Xiumin iba.

Kang Daniel bisakah kau bertahan?

Menjadi sosok polos nan menawan terus seperti ini?

Tidak menjadi ambisius seperti Chanyeol... bisakah?

Berbagai pikiran menghantam kepala Xiumin.

Tanpa sadar ia memerhatikan ekspresi pemuda ini terlalu intens, membuat Daniel yang awalnya tidak peka pun merasakannya. Maka jangan salah jika saus tomat di tangannya terlalu banyak keluar.

Membuat Xiumin menyadari saat ekspresi kaget dengan mulut membulat dan meringis Daniel dipandangannya. Ia pun menoleh kearah piring lalu mengerjap terkejut.

"Ka-kau terlalu banyak memakai saus tomat" yang membuat Daniel tertawa kecil atas kecerobohannya.

Xiumin menutup saus tersebut, sedangkan Daniel segera mengatupkan roti satu sama lain.

"Sepertinya lezat" Daniel tersenyum girang.

"Hati-hati" pemuda cina ini berkata setelah melihat bagaimana cerobohnya pemilik marga Kang tersebut.

Daniel yang kini sadar diperhatikan menjadi gugup, tanpa sadar ia memasukkan sandwich terburu-buru.

"Agh!" Perih dilidah terasa. Xiumin hanya bisa mendengus geli. Berapa umur sebenarnya pria ini sih? Kok jadi gemes ya.

"Hmm. Enak"

"Enak?"

Mengangguk, "Hmm, hmm"

Daniel langsung saja mengambil piring untuk roti yang tersisa. Membuat Xiumin berinisiatif untuk memasukkan saus tomat dan selai ke dalam kulkas.

Setelah duduk sambil mengunyah, ia memperhatikan Xiumin yang membuka laci-laci lemari dapur. Seolah mencari sesuatu.

Membuka laci terbawah, "Ada sendok dan sumpit disini" lalu membuka laci diatasnya. Apa yang terlihat selanjutnya membuat Xiumin sedikit berseru senang. "Ah! Ada kantung sampah juga sebesar 20 liter"

"Mengapa kita membutuhkan kantong sampah?" Tanyanya polos sambil sibuk membunuh nyamuk disekitar dengan raket listrik kesayangannya.

Tanpa melihat, member EXO itu menjawab datar, "Karena kita harus membuang semuanya"

Membuat Daniel tidak paham. 'Memang apa yang harus di buang?' innernya kebingungan.

Melihat Xiumin berjalan kearah tumpukan kaleng bir kemarin barulah ia paham.

Setelahnya, Xiumin duduk berhadapan dengan Daniel yang tanpa sungkan makan lahap. Meneguk bir perlahan, ia kembali memperhatikan pemuda yang lebih muda.

Ia makan seakan sedang kelaparan-

"Ini enak sekali" Ucapnya masih mengunyah, sebelum melanjutkan "Sebaiknya aku makan satu potong lagi"

-atau benar-benar lapar.

Ekspresi tercengang yang terlihat dalam bola mata Xiumin membuat Daniel kembali tertawa kecil.

"Kali ini roti dengan selai"

Kembali mengambil roti, dibelakangnya Xiumin menguap. Sejujurnya ia ingin sekali tidur saat ini namun entah mengapa melihat dan merasakan sikap Daniel yang teramat polos nan lugu membuatnya mengurungkan diri.

Xiumin merasa jika ia pamit ke kamar, Daniel akan sedih nanti. Maka ia menunggu dengan sabar.

"Minum dengan bir" terlalu antusias membuatnya ceroboh hingga menabrakkan kaleng bir dengan giginya. "A-agh!"

Respon Xiumin terkekeh geli. Sudah tiga kali orang ini membuat kecerobohan.

"Ada jerawat dihidungku, ku pecahkahkan dua hari lalu. Ini masih membengkak"

Tanpa diminta Daniel bercerita. Ia hanya mendengarkan sambil tersenyum.

Melihat kearah jam. "Kini sudah jam 5. Saatnya tidur"

"Jika hyung mengantuk ke kamar saja duluan. Nanti aku susul"

"Tidak apa ku tinggal?"

"Nde"

Setelah proses syuting selesai. Mereka di haruskan melakukan pemotretan juga pengambilan rekaman dalam nuansa untuk pembukaan episode pertama It's Dangerous Outside the Blanket.

Hubungan Daniel dan Xiumin sudah dekat dalam pertemanan membuat mereka kini tidak canggung lagi satu sama lain.

"Pfft" Daniel menahan tawa saat Xiumin berkomentar ia seperti seorang penggoda.

Begitupun Xiumin terbahak saat Daniel menunjukkan pose menyerah saat di suruh staff melakukan pose imut. Mana dua kali lagi, membuat Daniel malu saja.

"Tak terasa sudah berlalu saja syutingnya ya" Daniel mengangguk setuju. Ia menatap Xiumin terharu.

"Apa-apaan tatapan mu bocah?" sedikit ngeri karena tiba-tiba Daniel menjadi melankolis begini.

"Ah-" menggaruk leher Daniel berucap pelan,

"Kita sudah sedekat ini. Aku merasa akan merindukan mu hyung"

Tersenyum lembut, Xiumin menggerakkan tangan. Menyuruh Daniel mendekat. Setelah nya ia maju lalu-

Cup!

Memberi kecupan lembut di pinggir bibir Daniel. Sedangkan Daniel sendiri melebarkan mata terkejut.

"Terimakasih karena akan merindukan ku"

Setelah itu ia meninggalkan Daniel begitu saja yang masih terpaku menatap punggung tersebut.

Beberapa detik kemudian dia tersadar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Makin lama mukanya memerah, dengan tangan yang mengarah pada sudut bibir. Tempat Xiumin tadi menciumnya.

'Perasaan apa ini?'

 **TBC**

 **A/n: Sepertinya aku gak bakalan lanjutin ini deh di sini aku mau lanjut di wattpad aja bagi yang mau baca ff ini di wattpad judulnya You by @Ryumi03**

 **Thanks for Reading**

 **Ryuu**


End file.
